


'Cause the best of me loves the best of you

by kickassfu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, both of their pov's, oblivious idiots, they kiss, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: His muscles rippling with the effort...not that Arthur notices that.Not at all.He also doesn’t notice when a dripping wet Merlin gets off the pool, water sliding off his wide shoulders, down his heaving chest, to his abs, to-No.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	'Cause the best of me loves the best of you

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr: Maybe like fluffy high-school merthur au where Arthur is a jock and Merlin is also a jock but a different sport jock?
> 
> And this is technically my first merthur fic (i started another one first, but i’m still working on it), so be...kind lol It might be OOC, I’m still working on their voices and stuff. But I hope you enjoy it!!

Merlin Emrys is a pesky know-it-all. Whenever they meet sparks fly, which turns into a bloody forest fire in five seconds. Arthur is not used to being treated in such a rude way, most people fall on their knees the moment they meet him, but not Merlin. No. He fights him every step of the way, for no good reason, and that’s _not_ attractive or entertaining. Arthur hates him. Thank God he’s a swimmer, at least he doesn’t have to listen to him talk when Merlin’s under water.

The issue is that they share some friends, like Lancelot, and Gwaine, and Gwen, and Morgana, and- well, practically all of Arthur’s friends were Merlin’s friends first (besides Morgana, who is his sister, not really his friend). So, sometimes, they might have to hang out - not that they want to, but it just happens. Worst of all, is when Arthur is dragged into Merlin’s training sessions, to watch him _swim_. Which is just a waste of time, and boring. It’s not like it’s fun to just see someone swim around, like watching a rugby match, that’s fun and dynamic, this is- ok, so maybe Merlin is quite fast; looks like he’s gliding through the water like a shark. His muscles rippling with the effort...not that Arthur notices that.

Not at all.

He also doesn’t notice when a dripping wet Merlin gets off the pool, water sliding off his wide shoulders, down his heaving chest, to his abs, to-

No.

The way he dries himself off isn’t hot either; Arthur is not even remotely attracted. It’s ridiculous, it’s _Merlin_ , he’s weird and irritating, not-

“You look like a sad, wet dog.” so maybe, Arthur sometimes starts their arguments, but he just can’t help himself. And it’s certainly better than gawking at Merlin’s half naked body, whilst having an existential crisis.

“At least I don’t _smell_ like one, you should’ve showered twice after practice.” Merlin smiles sarcastically.

“I smell great actually.” not his best comeback; perhaps Morgana’s right, and he is an idiot.

Merlin walks closer to him without once looking away; Arthur’s brain panics and he just freezes on the spot, until Merlin is right in front of him (so close he can feel the heat of his skin). And now Merlin is _sniffing(?)_ him and it’s too much - he has no idea about what’s going on, his body moving before he can think about what he’s doing. He ends up taking a step back. Which somehow ends up with him inhaling an unnecessary amount of water.

_He fell into the pool_.

Great.

He could just die now.

Coming up for air, he notices Merlin’s concerned look, but once he notices Arthur is in fact, unhurt, starts laughing. So much, he can’t breathe. Seeing his eyes twinkle with mirth, his huge smile, Arthur can maybe see the appeal - maybe Merlin is kind of cute.

“Now you smell like a wet dog, and look like one too. Fantastic.” Merlin says between laughs.

Arthur truly, honestly, hates him.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon is a major prat. The worst of the worst. Except when he’s actually somewhat kind, and he may also be quite hot, and pretty with his blue eyes, and blond hair, and- no, he’s pretentious and annoying; Merlin hates him. Of course he’s a rugby player, all brawn and no brain. Who would ever want to play a sport where the objective is to get hit by other muscled idiots? _He knows that’s not the actual objective, but still, it’s stupid_. But then again Gwaine and Lancelot are playing rugby too, so he shouldn’t be so harsh.

It will never be very fun for him, to watch other teenagers just tackling each other into the ground like that, but Gwen loves watching Lancelot’s practices, and Gwaine is annoying with the whole _‘I watch yours, you should watch ours’_ bullshit, so he’s there - a lot. When he can, at least.

Arthur, _not surprisingly_ , seldom gets thrown - because apparently he’s the best player, bla bla, whatever - but on the rare chance he does, Merlin thinks he’d feel some sort of satisfaction. But all he feels is concern. Which is off putting to say the least. He shouldn’t feel worried for Arthur Pendragon of all people. Besides he probably gets knocked around a fair amount, not much more damage can be done to his dollophead. He’s fine-

If he hated the sport before, he hates it even more now.

Merlin feels Gwen grab his hand and squeeze it; when he looks at her the knowing glance she’s sending his way is uncomfortable and heavy. The realization hits him out of nowhere, and, boy, Merlin is not happy.

He _likes_ Arthur?

Since when?

Probably best not to go down that dangerous road, he probably wouldn’t like finding out he’s been pining over him since they met.

_Fuck._

After that little breakthrough, Merlin has been, perhaps (unfairly), avoiding the prat with the heart of gold. He just doesn’t know how to act around him anymore, when all he can think about is his pretty mocking smile (he was so sure he hated that smile, bloody hell), or the way he sometimes says Merlin’s name, or- well, anything and everything. Can’t help notice how he helps everyone around him when they need help - he’s always noticed that though, but now his heart beats a bit quicker at the sight.

Arthur had been a dickhead in the beginning, which is why they even fought so much, but he’s grown. Only now does Merlin see their fights had stopped being mean and vicious, and became instead...flirty banter. Ugh. At least on Merlin’s side, he’s not sure how Arthur feels about him. Which...is another reason why he’s avoiding him.

Can’t worry about something, if you’re running from it.

Problem is, Merlin can’t run very well, and falls on his arse instead (it’s why he chose swimming in the first place).

So, now he’s on the floor, with a towering Arthur looking down at him. And he’s either very angry, or upset. Nonetheless he extends his hand for Merlin to grab, so he can lift him off of the ground, and says very matter of fact, “You’re avoiding me.”

Merlin does take his hand, because he’s rude, but not _that_ rude. But seeing as he is still rude, he shakes his head no, “I need to be...somewhere else,” and runs away again. Hoping he’ll drown in the pool, never to worry about his feelings for Arthur ever again. He doesn’t even look back, scared of Arthur’s reaction at the dismissal.

He’s just not ready yet.

Not yet.

* * *

Merlin is avoiding him.

Which is fine. It’s not like they’re actually friends or anything. Good riddance really, he doesn’t need to deal with Merlin’s infuriating ways any longer. He doesn’t miss him snarking at Arthur at all. Doesn’t miss his raucous laughter, nor his big smiles.

_Lies, lies, lies and more lies._

Actually, as it turns out, Arthur is human, and being avoided for no reason does hurt. Especially being avoided by Merlin, a constant fixture in Arthur’s life, someone who calls him on his shit and makes him a better person. And he’s just a fun, warm person to be around. Everyone loves Merlin, why wouldn’t they, he’s amazing.

Who _wouldn’t_ love him?

_Oh._

Right. That makes much more sense. He likes Merlin. Of course he likes Merlin. Why did that take him so long to realize?

Well, he’s not letting Merlin get away with this. If he hates Arthur, he’s going to have to say it to his face. They’re going to talk, if it’s the last thing they do. And there’s no better place to trap Merlin than the pool. Which he stays in later than the rest of the club, because he’s Merlin, a stubborn arse.

Now that he’s being honest with himself (who would have thought that’d ever happen), he really does like seeing Merlin swim. Not just because Merlin’s half naked and wet, which is hot (he’s a horny teenager, don’t judge him) - but because of the concentrated look on his face, how serious he is about it, how much he seems to enjoy it. It’s amazing how different he looks inside of the water and outside of it.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Merlin stops swimming and notices him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” he tries to not let the hurt show in his voice, but isn’t sure if he manages it, by the look on Merlin’s face.

“I’m not.”

He doesn’t want to ask it, feels pathetic to even say the words out loud, but he needs to know, “Do you hate me?”

“What? _No._ I could never hate you.”

Arthur wants to ask him why he’s avoiding him, again. But instead notices Merlin hasn’t even tried to leave the pool, “Are you going to stay in there?” it’s kind of hard to have a serious conversation like that.

“ _Maybe._ ” Merlin isn’t actually sure what he should do. Arthur just showed up out of nowhere, alone - like, he never came to see him swim alone, it’s weird. And he’s all serious and intense and _hurt_. Merlin hates the thought he might have hurt him. He should probably just be honest, rip off the bandage. But he doesn’t want to lose what he has with Arthur, whatever their strange relationship even is.

He notices Arthur roll his eyes and take off his shoes - which what in the bloody hell is he even doing? He must notice the bewilderment in Merlin’s face, because he does answer, “If you’re not coming out, I’m going in.

Oh, great. Now he’s taking his shirt off.

For all that is holy, please let him not take off his pants. Arthur jumps in, after emptying his pockets and still wearing his jeans.

Well, now he’s a little disappointed Arthur didn’t take off his pants. Ugh, that’s creepy. He’s being creepy now.

Merlin is so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t even realize Arthur is already right in front of him, until he grabs Merlin’s hand.

“Hi.” _really Merlin. That’s what you have to say? Hi. Fucking ridiculous._ But Arthur is smiling, so who cares right?

“ _Hi._ Why are you avoiding me?”

Arthur has nice lips, he wonders how it’d feel to kiss him. Wait he just asked him something. Something important. Which he should answer. _Probably._

“Ugh.” is all he says instead, and sinks into the water.

Arthur apparently, isn’t in the mood to wait for him, and sinks down with him. And somehow, he must have seen him look at his lips, because Arthur is now touching Merlin’s lips with his thumb. His face so close their noses are touching. Merlin wonders how long Arthur can be underwater, also he should probably help with that so he doesn’t drown right?

Noticing the question in Arthur’s eyes, Merlin just goes in - so Arthur doesn’t drown, of course - and kisses him. It doesn’t last long, because you actually lose air when you kiss underwater, who knew? _Merlin._ Merlin knew. But at least now he had experienced it himself.

They come up for air, Arthur looking like an absolute mess, which does _things_ to Merlin, and the words are out of his mouth before he can even thing, “I like you.”

“You’re avoiding me because you like me? _Cute_.”

“Shut up clotpole.”

“You’re very rude for someone who has just confessed his feelings for me.”

“Well, my mistake. I plead momentary insanity.”

Arthur laughs, and pulls him in for another kiss - Merlin definitely lets himself be pulled in. _What?_ He’s only human.

“I like you too.” he whispers so low, Merlin almost misses it.

“Of course you do, I’m a delight.”

Arthur shakes his head, a fond look on his face as he says “ _Idiot._ ” and then he kisses him again.

To be fair, they’re probably both idiots. But Merlin doesn’t mind, at least they’ll be idiots together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
